GoodBye Spirits Live Again
by Visceria
Summary: An odd and slightly confusing one-shot of a small Kagome, the spirit of InuYasha and a small boy a lot like InuYasha himself...


i((Well, this is a one-shot piece too. One of my first original InuYasha fanfics. In case you wonder what it is about, it's a looooonnngg story. It involves a private RP and this is the end result AKA the last Chapter of it. Yeah. *blinks* ))/i  
  
The wind chimes clacked together creating an almost heavenly sound as the leaves of new Spring ruffled each other with the blowing wind. It was a clear day out, the sun shining like a diamond in the Sahara and the blue sky lazily drifting above every one on Earth.   
  
A child's laughter rang through the air at the Sunset Shrine that afternoon. Young five year old Higurashi Kagome clumsily ran past her old grandfather whom was sweeping the old shrine's steps that day. Her blue Jean jumper flapped in the breeze, as did her neatly combed hair. It was pulled up into a high pony tail, he messy bangs hanging in her face.   
  
"Kagome! Don't go near the sacred well! You know you're not suppose to!!!!" hollered her grandfather, madly. He stopped waving his feeble wooden broom in the air and sighed. His curious grand-daughter never really listened to him much and sighed while rolling her eyes every time he'd try and tell her a great piece of Japanese history. Looks like she would never be a shrine maiden.   
  
Kagome, giddy with giggles, ran up to the old well house. "Hmmm..." she pondered, "what is in there that is so 'sacred'?" She smirked. Obviously nothing much. It looked old and run down to her. She tapped her sneaker's toes on the rocky cement, all the while trying to peek through the cracks of the rotting wood surrounding the supposed well.   
  
The wind chimes picked up again with a forceful blow of wind. Kagome's dress flapped like mad, her hair swirling every where. "Kyaa!" she screeched, realizing that her dress was slightly blowing upwards to reveal her underpants. Pushing it down forcefully, the wind soon came to a short stop, the breeze still combing through the trees of the neighborhood.   
  
"Weird..." she exclaimed, tearing her small, stubby fingers through her ruff raven black hair. It seemed like her ponytail was coming loose. Shoot. And she had her mama neatly positioned it, after all the conditioner too!! Mumbling she whirled around to walk back to her home to get some orange juice while waiting for her mother's mysterious visitor that was promised to come that day.  
  
But an odd twinkle of a feeling rushed from her feet to her hair, making some strands fly up as if electricity had forced them to... odd... very... slowly, she turned her head around, carefully enough as if she thought it would break. Gazing back into the well house, she noticed a big crack in the decaying wood... one that showed a peculiar scene inside the deep, dark depths of the shrine. A tan, calm face with silver white hair like the snow, gold piercing eyes and a red haori and hakama peered back at her.  
  
Kagome could only stare, stare and stare. This... person... seemed familiar, as if she had known him once... at least she THOUGHT it was a him... 'he' had long flowing hair that stopped a little before his waist. He looked into her beautiful and enchanting gray eyes and smiled a sad smile, two gleaming white fangs sticking out as he did so. Kagome gasped, and just as soon as he appeared, he was gone...   
  
"Who --" "Kagome!"   
  
Kagome never got to finish what was running madly around her mind. Kagome's mother called her to the back sliding door. She quickly jerked her head back to her mama's direction and brilliant smile. Kagome, being the young, carefree five year old Japanese girl she was happily decided to forget the un-harmful man back in the well house. She ran to her mother, tugging gently on her different patterned apron of many colors.  
  
"Is your special people here, mama?" asked Kagome, cheerfulness once again shining in her eyes, through and through. Her mother smiled gently back. Her mama was so beautiful. Or at least that is what Kagome had decided on. Her mother had short black wavy hair, chestnut brown eyes of love, and a sweet personality to go with it. The whole kit and caboodle! "Hai, they are." was her mother's curt reply.  
  
That's all it took! Kagome quickly shoved off her shoes at the door and her small feet pitter-pattered to the front door as fast as they could take her. Running to the door, in the small hallway of carpet and pictures framed within wood, Kagome noticed no one there. She heard a laugh coming from her kitchen. Hmm... Deciding that that was where the visitors would be, Kagome back-tracked to the kitchen, quickly slamming the sliding door aside, smiling as wide as she could.  
  
Her kitchen was a modest Japanese kitchen. Nothing too fancy, just normal. It had a normal sink, oak table with chairs, pots and pans and many other items used for cooking and such. Kagome's eyes landed upon a plump looking man with a head full of black hair on top of his round head with slits for eyes. He wore a business man suit, the whole regular attire with a tie that looked as if a child made it (and probably HIS child DID make it...). He was sipping his tea out of the fine china, and smiled when she appeared in the cluttered room.  
  
Next to his side was a young boy, whom looked about Kagome's age. He had wondrous violet eyes and deep black hair that went down to his waste. He wore a small T-shirt of blue and white strips, with blue Jean shorts. He looked incredibly grumpy, as if he agonized over being there. BUT, she did noticed him slipping a few of her mother's small Jizo-san cookies into his shirt pocket white his father looked Kagome over shortly.   
  
"Hello there, young lady," he said warmly. The man turned to his son, his once gentle eyes now glaring. "Say 'Hello', InuHamukau," he mumbled, hoping Kagome wouldn't hear him urging his son just to be polite. She did. "...Hello..." said the gloomy, mad boy. "I'm Tanaka InuTaishou. You may not have known this but, I'm an old friend of your father, God rest his soul." His stout hand rested on the boy's shoulder, which was slumped in anger, arms folded across his chest. "And this is my Son, InuHamukau!" "Keh", was InuHamukau's only reply. Truly rude.   
  
He seemed oddly familiar... hmm... kind of like that one man in the well house... "Ah, I see you've met Tanaka-san, Kagome," beamed her mother whom had just entered the kitchen also from behind. Kagome turned her curious head towards her mother, staring up at her sunshine face. "See?" Kagome's mama pointed at InuHamukau whom glared at Kagome with the most menacing eyes he could gather up. "You two can be playmates! Go on!" Before Kagome or InuHamukau could protest, their parents grabbed their small arms, dragging them at the same time through the hallway, up the quaint stairs, and into the pink, girlie room of Kagome-the-child, all but slamming the door behind the baffled children.  
  
InuHamukau looked around her room for a few silent minutes, seemingly forgetting her presence. Kagome's room was almost normal for a child her age. She had pink wallpaper gracing her walls with little cream colored flowers draped upon each inch. She had a stuff animal pile in one corner of her room, the other corner, a oak desk to color on. She was told it would be of great use to her someday and that most older girls and boys had one in their room to do their homework. Kagome, not realizing (being the age she was) that school was not all play and no work, was very enthusiastic to go to Primary School one day. In the middle of her room, near the window with light pink drapes, was her bed with the fluffy Hello Kitty bedspread.  
  
InuHamukau scrunched up his face in utmost disgust. "You are too girlie! Bleh!" he complained, sticking his round tongue out at her, small fists clenched, folded up at his chest. Kagome was becoming more and more irritated by this snobby idiot of a boy. She placed her hands upon her hips, sticking her tongue out also, glaring. "Well you're a PIG!!" she shouted back, "And a THEFT!" She pointed to his bunched up shirt, slight lumps were already formed in areas where he stuck the cookies. "So what?! It's not like you need to become fatter!" he retorted back, using the typical child-like way of improper grammar. They stood there for a long time... just glaring... daring the other to blink.  
  
Outside the door, Kagome's mother and Tanaka-san leaned against the door. "Aww... they'll be the cutest couple!" squealed Kagome's mother in delight. "Hmm.. already like a married couple," chuckled Tanaka-san.   
  
"Do you think we should tell them, Tanaka-san?" questioned Mrs. Higurashi. "Naw, they'll find out someday when the time is right," was his smart reply. Recoiling themselves, they started to walk down the stairs together, back to the kitchen for some fresh tea. "Yes, after all, I do not think they even know what they word 'betrothed' means!" laughed Kagome's mother.  
  
Meanwhile, just outside the young Kagome's bedroom, crouching on one of the trees on the shrine grounds, golden eyes peered into the small bedroom through the open window. The breeze helped some of the young girl's scent drift out of the window and into the nostrils of the man sitting in the tree, arms folded across his red haori. He smirked at the two children whom were giving each other death glares that could kill. "Kagome... I'll always be with you... past or present. But defiantly the future. See you in my human side.."  
  
He sighed, gathering himself up, he breathed in her wonderful fresh scent once more. He dropped down from the tree he was perched on, quietly landing with not so much as a light 'thump' on the dirt ground. He walked over to the sacred tree where it had all started, small rocks grinding into the palms of his feet. Gazing right at the tree where he had once been hanging from, he licked his crusty lips. "I'm ready to go...," he quietly called out.  
  
His figure faded out of sight... a cloud passed over the sun slightly. In the sky, an odd change was occurring. The figure of a boy with ears of a dog gazed upon the shrine grounds in the clouds, but soon, with a gust of wind, was swept away with a few pink tinted Sakura blossom petals that twirled in the air. Now, InuYasha would be with Kagome forever. He was born again... his soul reuniting with the half that got away... the little boy that soon, Kagome would grow to love.  
  
Until then, things could be the way they were... peaceful... some might say boring... but normal. And in this case, normal was all he wanted. Normal was good.  
  
bFIN/b  
  
i((Odd, huh? Yep. And, some of my foreign friends asked what the heck are "bangs". To put it in a term that an Australian or British person would know: "fringe" Well, that's about it. Shoo now! SHOO! o_o ))/i 


End file.
